Ses talons claquent, elle court
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Flemme de faire un résumé, hein. Si vous voulez lire venez si vous voulez pas venez pas. Je sais, ça donne envie.


rien à moi OS nul fin hétérophobe s'abstenir

* * *

Aradia regarde par la fenêtre, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Elle entend les pas lourds, derrière elle. Une voix rauque de chagrin, calme d'un désespoir inhabituel résonne dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne fait qu'hocher la tête, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Elle n'en a pas le courage, ni même la force.

Elle entend un départ, une porte qui claque. Une gouttelette qui s'échappe, roule le long de sa joue, vient s'écraser sur sa main qui serre le médaillon accroché autour de son cou. Bientôt, sa vision est brouillée. Bientôt, une douleur sourde bat contre ses tempes. Bientôt, elle entend des sanglots mais est-ce bien elle, ce cœur brisé ? Est-ce bien elle, cette âme en peine ? Est-ce bien elle qui a laissé l'homme qu'elle aime s'en aller, sans essayer de le retenir ? Est-ce bien elle qui, d'une voix brisée, lui a dit qu'elle le haïssait, qu'il devait partir ? Est-bien elle ou est-ce une autre ? Aradia n'en est pas sûre. Elle sait juste qu'elle regrette. Elle sait juste qu'elle l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Elle l'imagine qui descend lentement les escaliers, un pied devant l'autre. Elle l'imagine et ne rêve que d'une chose ouvrir la porte et se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais la peur tiraille son estomac, la cloue sur place. Aradia n'a jamais connu d'histoire sérieuse. Aussi, quand son cœur a commencé à s'emballer à la vue de cet être si cher, elle a préféré s'éloigner. Elle a été effrayée.

Tétanisée devant ses propres sentiments. Il le reste que l'amertume, ainsi qu'un vague goût métallique qui coule sur sa lèvre inférieure, d'un rouge rouillé, pour se poser sur son menton, s'éclater sur sa peau. Pourquoi ne fait-elle pas le moindre mouvement ? Elle se dégoûte.

Elle se déteste. Mais ne fait rien. Son regard se tourne vers le ciel, d'un joli bleu. L'hiver a depuis longtemps cédé sa place à un printemps chaud, éclatant. Le soleil brille de mille feux, éclair la petite ville. Les arbres qui bordent les rues sont verts, touffus. Les fleurs forment des milliers d'arc-en-ciel avec des infinités de nuances différentes. Elle ne savait pas qu'il existait tant de façon de voir le rouge ou le violet.

Sa gorge se serre violemment. Le regard d'Aradia rencontre une silhouette, en bas dans la rue. Sans réfléchir un instant, la jeune femme se redresse brutalement, le souffle court. Un pied devant l'autre, elle court.

La porte de son appartement claque (_voisins hurlent, trop de bruit, cours !_), ses talons s'écrasent sur le sol dur (_se tordre la cheville, douleur aigu, cours !_). Elle descend les escaliers au pas de course, elle va aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle souffre mais n'en a cure. Elle doit le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant qu'il rejoigne la liste des presque-amours qu'elle a connu avant. Avant qu'il ne soit qu'un souvenir douloureux.

Elle court (_ses talons claquent, sa cheville se tort_) elle tombe au sol, se blesse. Les larmes roulent rapidement sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se mord la lèvre pour oublier la douleur qui l'empêcherait presque de marcher. De courir. Elle oublie sa cheville qui enfle à vu d'œil et se redresse, court. Elle accélère autant qu'elle peut, bouscule quelques personnes qui se trouvent sur son chemin et l'insultent. Elle n'en a cure cependant qu'est-ce que la souffrance peut bien vouloir dire, s'il n'est plus là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir dire, s'il n'est plus là pour le lui rappeler ?

Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal si ce n'est l'aimer, si ce n'est être là, si ce n'est la consoler en cas de problèmes, si ce n'est lui rappeler qu'elle est capable du meilleur – comme du pire, le pire qu'elle vient de commettre, quand ses lèvres ont formés ces mots de haine, quand ses lèvres ont dit qu'elle le haïssait, qu'il pouvait bien partir et qu'elle s'en fichait – si ce n'est lui donner du courage pour continuer une vie qui, avant lui, ne voulait rien dire, n'était qu'un vide, un néant sans pareil perdu au milieu de nulle-part. Si ce n'est être lui. Si ce n'est avoir gagné son amour.

Oh, qu'elle l'aime. Dieu, qu'elle l'aime. Qu'on la punisse d'aimer autant quelqu'un. Qu'on la gifle, qu'on la frappe d'avoir besoin de lui. Qu'on la lapide et détruise son cœur à l'agonie qui a dans l'idée de se suicider, à frapper comme il le fait contre sa cage thoracique.

Mais, dans sa course, Aradia ne sent pas son pendentif céder, s'écraser au sol en un petit fracas métallique qui n'arrive pas à ses oreilles mais dans sa course pour sauver ce qu'elle a volontairement détruit, Aradia ne se rend pas compte que tout est déjà fichu.

Elle court. Sa cheville lui fait mal. Elle court, mais la sortie de l'immeuble lui semble bien trop loin. Elle n'y arrivera jamais autant oh et qu'on lui en veuille d'aimer et d'avoir peur d'une relation sérieux, oh et qu'on la haïsse, qu'on la méprise d'être aussi stupide pour le poursuivre oh et qu'on la maudisse ! N'importe quoi pour ses talons qui claquent contre le sol pour le rejoindre. N'importe quoi pour sa cheville tordue qui lui fait mal, si mal. Rien comparer à cet organe idiot qui bat.

Bat et se fracasse, se disloque.

Elle arrive. Dehors oh le soleil qui brûle ses rétines. Oh, les fleurs écloses, millions de nuances rougeâtres oh, des gens, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants.

Mais pas lui. Il est déjà loin.

Ses genoux cèdent. Sa cheville est enflée, en sang tant sa course fut intense. On l'observe, la regarde, on ne comprend pas ses sanglots ou ses larmes. On ne comprend pas l'état pathétique quand lequel elle peut être plongée on ne comprend pas sa peine, son désespoir.

Elle ne comprend que maintenant qu'il lui faudra abandonner la partie qu'elle a pourtant fait exprès de perdre.

Elle ne comprend que maintenant que son erreur est irréparable et qu'il lui faudra vivre avec se remord. Elle entend déjà les paroles de ses proches « ah ! La vie, c'est comme ça. Tu en trouveras un autre ! ». Aradia ne retrouvera plus jamais quelqu'un comme Sollux.

Elle le sait. Et, en tâtant son torse, ses sanglots redoublent.

Son cœur bat trop vite mais s'est pourtant gelé son âme s'agite mais s'est pourtant stoppée ses larmes sont salées mais sont pourtant amères.

Elle voudrait hurler, hurler la peine qui l'enserre, qui la détruit. Mais rien n'y fait. Elle n'arrive plus à échapper ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main, rugueuse, se pose sur son épaule. Elle se tourne, à peine, et ses yeux rougis se posent sur une silhouette, haute, courbée sur elle.

Il semble nerveux.

« Uh… Excusez-moi … Vous allez bien ? »


End file.
